1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process to adjust electronic circuits which contain one or more resistors and one or more processors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In numerous electronic circuits it is necessary to balance each fabricated specimen separately to correct the permissible variation of the component and also to tune each fabricated specimen to specific requirements. To this end, one or more electronic components such as capacitors are frequently balanced.
In electronic circuits which have a processor, the expense can be reduced with the use of electronically programmable components such as PROM or EPROM by adapting each specimen by programming in corresponding parameters (end-of-line-programming). Of course, this requires the presence of such individually programmable components whose costs are clearly above those of a, e.g., mask programmed component.
The invention is based on the problem of also enabling a cost-efficient and flexible programming with the exclusive use of permanent program storage such as mask programmable ROMs.
Other objects and advantages are apparent from the specification and drawing which follow.